


What Happens In Hell...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based off an RP..., Begging, Bit AUish..., Bondage, Bottom Sparda, Brief mentions of characters who don't show up here..., Dante is an adorable man child, Demon Sex, Demons in Human form, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Do not copy to another site!, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Handwavy made up rituals, Knotting, M/M, Mundus and Sparda being ridiculous, Mundus is not 100 percent of a dick, Mundus's weird ass true form, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Shameless Smut, Some light stabbing but it's Dante so he's fine..., Sparda is a Shit, Sparda is needy..., This is really just a bit of fun, Top Mundus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: "Mundus, I'm 'bored...!" " You were the one who trapped us down here." "Well, you were being a real jerk!" And I have suffered for it... Listening to you moan and gripe for past 1500 years is punishment enough..." "Well talk to me then! I'm lonely, and all I have is you... We have to spend the rest of eternity trapped down here together, so we might as well make the best of it." Mundus sighed and had to reluctantly agree...Or;In which Dante breaks his Father and Mundus out of the prison they've been trapped in for over 3000 years and finds they've unexpectedly worked out their differences...
Relationships: Mundus/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784983
Kudos: 11





	What Happens In Hell...

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... This ridiculous bit of nonsense happened because we were bored and Sparda and Mundus decided to go ahead and do things without permission, and then decided to do smut things.
> 
> Brief mentions of Lucifer and Crowley from Supernatural but they don't actually show up here. Basically in this verse Hell has two different parts. The Supernaturalish type part, or higher part, where all the Demons that were once human, and the generally more civilized kind live, and the DMC type part of Hell which is basically the lower levels where the pure Demons and the more animalistic, violent and bloodthirsty Demons are... They're basically connected by a small gate, which is easy enough to use if you actually know where it is...
> 
> In this particular timeline, Dante grew up with Vergil but left for Hell to find their Father some years ago and has been living in Hell with Lucifer for ages. Hell time travels faster than earth time, and honestly the whole concept of how time actually works in Hell here is handwavy at best, so... *shrugs* Dante decided to be rather child like in this and honestly I adore his hyperactive ridiculous ass. He is a lot more in touch with his Demon side in this, being as he's lived in Hell for a long ass time now...
> 
> Kali and Ced (Cedric) are my friend's OC's who get mentioned like once, but it's not really important to the plot (what plot?) Lucifer is briefly mentioned as he rules the more civilized part of Hell in this and knows Mundus and Sparda personally... But he doesn't actually appear here either...
> 
> Sparda decided he takes after Dante for some reason and honestly I love how much of an utter shit he decided to be... Mundus is just fucking exasperated and not actually 100% of a dick.

(Somewhere deep down in the pits of Hell in a magical prison dimension...)

After the first thousand years or so, they came to a truce... After years and years of Mundus trying to aimlessly kill him, or torture him for imprisoning him here, the Demon Lord apparently realised that he could kill Sparda as many times as he wanted, but it was not going to get either of them out of here any easier. The next three hundred or so years were spent stubbornly ignoring him. But after a while, even Mundus had to crack under the utter deathly silence of the place, broken up only by Sparda's random comments and insistence that he talk to him... After about the five millionth; "Come on Mundus, I'm 'bored...!'" The Demon Lord had eventually given in and snapped back; "You were the one who trapped us down here." To which the Dark Knight had replied with a huff; "Well, you were being a real jerk!" "And I have suffered for it." Mundus snipped back, rolling all three of his eyes. "Listening to you moan and gripe for past 1500 years is punishment enough..." "Well talk to me then! I'm lonely, and all I have is you... We have to spend the rest of eternity trapped down here together, so we might as well make the best of it." Sparda told him, and Mundus sighed and had to reluctantly agree...

Another few hundred years passed. This time talking about anything and everything that happened to cross their minds... They spent a fair bit of time playing an impromptu game of chess, using bits of plant and rocks as pieces... Mundus won, and Sparda was a gracious loser... They went through a quiet period, which lasted a few years before Sparda was suddenly poking him to get his attention. "Mundus, I'm bored... Play a game with me..." "Fine. What do you suggest?" The Demon Lord asked, which was a fairly valid question, as there was very little to do down here. Mundus very quickly regretted this decision... A few years later... "I spy..." "If you say "blood" again, I am going to go back to killing you..." Mundus threatened him, which led to a year or so of Sparda pouting and sighing heavily at every available opportunity just to spite him.

"Mundus... I'm bored..." They played another game of chess. This time Sparda won. "Mundus..." "Do not say you're bored." "Fine then, I won't say it... But I am..." This was really getting ridiculous... "Mundus..." "If you say you are bored one more time, I am going to gag you..." A hundred or so years passed in utter silence... "Mundus..." The Demon Lord glared at him and resolutely ignored him for about another hundred years or so. Mundus was fully expecting the other to come whining to him about being bored any time now... He was therefore surprised when another few years passed with nothing... No irritating humming, no annoying little sighs of breath or random, out of the blue comments... Another year passed. "Sparda..." The Dark Knight sat up in a hurry from where he'd been lying on his back on the warm, blood damp ground. "I am bored..."

After a while, they fell into a rut. Almost like a pattern. Entertaining each other was becoming harder and harder, and they had worn down every single thing they could think of, until one day, something new... "Mundus... I'm horny." "Excuse me?" "You heard me. I'm horny." "Yes. You are. You are a Demon..." Sparda snorted and shook him head. "Not that kind of horny... God! Why are you so literal?" There was no more talking after that, for a while... Time passed. Years and centuries all just blurring into one. Entertaining themselves had got easier, once they'd started fucking... Mundus couldn't believe they hadn't thought of it earlier... Sparda's moans and whines all sounded much better when they were begging desperately for pleasure, instead of irritating him.

"How long do you think it's been...?" Sparda mused, leaning his head against Mundus's form. "I wonder if pizza is still a thing... God, I miss pizza..." Mundus didn't answer him, and Sparda hadn't really expected him to. He rarely did when the Knight went off on these odd, rambled thoughts of his, prefering to simply stay quiet and let him get it all out of his system while something resembling a hand stroked his head between his horns. At some point it had become comfortable. Sparda rarely got on his nerves so much now, and whenever he did, it was easy enough to distract him with sex, or simply shove something in his mouth to shut him up... If they ever got out of here, Mundus swore he was never going to try and rule the Earth again... The power was soo not worth another eternity of utter boredom and Sparda's horrible attempts at "I spy...

***

Dante knew it was probably a bad idea... He knew it, but it wasn't going to stop him... He had to know for sure if his Father was still alive, and the only way to do that was to bust Mundus out along with him... Dante figured he could just kick Mundus's ass if he had to. Lucifer had told him that he was at least as powerful as his Father, if not more so. They could kick his ass together, assuming he was still alive down there... The Demon had managed to get hold of some of his Father's old spell books off Crowley, who had kept all Sparda's things at Lucifer's behest. The ritual was complicated, and required a fair amount of his blood, but Dante figured he had blood to spare...

The Demon headed down to the deepest depths of Hell, encountering very little trouble as most of the stronger, smarter Demons knew to leave him well enough alone by now. Dante actually spent a fair amount of time in this side of Hell, sating his Demon's desires for blood and violence by starting fights with some of the more challenging Demons... He knew his way around and it didn't take him long flying to reach the far lowest end of Hell, which was dark and humid, and stank like death and blood. It was an oddly sweet scent, to a Demon. He could feel the low thrum of power from where the spell had been cast, many centuries ago. It was here that he would need to break it.

Dante set the human bones he'd collected from Crowley's storage unit back up in the nicer part of Hell at the corners of where he could feel the power humming through his body, placing himself at the center of the spot, his Father's old sword gripped in his hands as he chanted the complicated incantation to break the spell. The Demon braced himself before driving the sword into his own chest, spilling his blood over the hot ground and hissing the rest of the words out through gritted teeth, before removing the sword and slamming it hard into the middle of the runework he had etched out in the bloodied ground before standing there.

The Demon gasped and had to catch his balance as the whole of Hell shook and there was a loud, low rumble from beneath the ground before an earsplitting 'crack' like thunder crashed through the air and the bones edging the runes burst into flame, a burning ring now surrounding him. Dante pulled his wings in close to his body as he stumbled and fell to his knees in the middle of the brightly lit runes, the blood that he'd spilt boiling beneath his claws and the ground split and fissured around him, beneath him. Dante was forced to cover his eyes and roll into a ball as another thunderous crash echoed through the bowels of Hell, and a bright flash of purple and blue light surrounded him...

Dante stayed like that for a bit until he was sure it had all faded and he realised that the fire had died down, leaving a scorched ring around him and... And the two forms on the ground in front of him... One, horned with pitch black scales and bright, glowing red eyes. The other... Much less pleasant to look at, if he was honest. Dante wasn't really sure what to call it, besides a weird mass of orange limbs and three closely set eyes which also glowed an eerie red in what approximated for a head... Wow. Mundus really was an ugly bastard in his true form... But it had worked. He had done it... He had got his Father back.

Oowww...." Sparda whined from where he was lying on the ground after getting whacked by some kind of magical gut kick out of literally nowhere. Mundus was equally confused and the two Demons looked around themselves to find that, somehow, inexplicably, they were apparently out of their cage. The reason soon became apparent when they spotted a tall, red scaled Demon kneeling not far from them, clutching the handle of the Devil Sword Sparda and staring at said swords namesake with a look of awe and some other emotion...

"Dad..." The Demon's voice was soft and almost hesitant, and Sparda blinked as he recognised his own power signature coming from the Demon in front of him. "Dante...?" The Demon guessed. His twins had been babies the last time he'd seen them, and he had no idea how old they'd be now but he was sure that this was Dante and not Vergil... "Yeah... Yeah, it's me... I broke you out... Uh... Is he gunna be a problem?" The Demon asked, pointing at Mundus with the sword. "Nah, he's cool." Sparda said waving his hand. "A few thousand years stuck in that pit together, and we worked out our differences... He's over the whole 'world domination' thing." Dante relaxed at that before suddenly pushing up to his feet and running over to near tackle his Father in a hug, his tail waving behind him as he nuzzled into his neck and purred happily at finally having gotten his Family back... Kali had found his brother and Nephew, and now he had his father back too...

It was a while before Dante finally pulled back, grabbing his Father's clawed hand and dragging him insistently back through Hell. "C'mon... Luci will probably want to see you, and Ced... Vergil is apparently topside but I haven't actually seen him for a few years..." The excitable Demon said, and Mundus just blinked his eyes at the youngest of Sparda's kin. Apparently this one took after his Father... Oh, dear Lord. As if one of them wasn't bad enough... Mundus shifted his form as they grew closer to the higher parts of Hell, taking on a more human shape which he had used in the past. The hair was shoulder length and brown, a bit messy to match the scruff of his face, and his third eye was no longer visible, though the two that remained were still glowing a bright red. Sparda and Dante also shifted into their human forms as they reached the gateway to the more civilized part of Hell, although Sparda noted with interest that his Son chose to keep the tail, claws, fangs and some of his scale, and his eyes remained red, rather than the bright, crystal blue that he knew would be beneath the Demonic glow...

***

Later that evening, in the large bed in Sparda's old room in Hell, which Lucifer had never had the heart to change, the Dark Knight groaned in a sort of obscene pleasure at the feel of soft sheets and a comfortable matress against his bare skin. Not really knowing where else to go, or what else to do, Mundus had followed him, almost out of habit, climbing in next to him in the odd human form he had rarely ever used before this. "I want you to fuck me in a proper bed for once..." Sparda said suddenly, spreading his legs and lifting his hips invitingly where he had splayed himself out over the deep purple sheets. "And we haven't done it in these forms before either..." The Demon grinned, his eyes bright and lust filled, and Mundus had to admit that having him there spread out before him, willingly vulnerable and wanting, was a far better prize than Earth or Hell could ever have been...

"You are always so needy..." The Demon Lord rumbled in a low voice, and the slight growl in it went straight to Sparda's dick, which had twitched to full hardness in a matter of seconds. "You like that I'm needy..." The Knight replied, a little breathy but still grinning. "I do..." Mundus agreed. "You look good, spread out and submitting to me." The Demon Lord said, trailing a slightly clawed hand down Sparda's front and scraping just hard enough to leave little red trails down the pale flesh of his human form. Sparda let out a soft breath and a quiet, shivery little moan at the light sting, tilting his hips up again in offering, and Mundus smirked slightly before trailing the other, not currently clawed hand down between his legs, running his fingers almost teasingly over his Knight's entrance, which was already dripping with natural slick before suddenly sinking two thick fingers into his willing body.

Sparda moaned loudly and tried to push back on them, but the Demon suddenly found himself restrained by thick shackles and oh, god! He had almost forgotten that Mundus had the power to literally create matter at will, since they had both been so long without their powers... A low whine left his throat as he tugged experimentally at the chains, finding them strong, and sturdy. It sent a thrill of lust through his spine at the feel of being restrained and helpless by Mundus... Mundus had always desired control, and power, where Sparda himself was more than willing to give it up, or concede it at times... Mundus had bound him before, of course but that had been different, and using his own many limbs to do so. The chains were new, and different, and Sparda decided he liked it.

The Demon spread his legs even more and arched his back as Mundus started thrusting his fingers into him, spreading and curling and opening him up to take the impressive length that hung hard and hot between his legs. Sparda shivered and moaned with pleasure when he saw that Mundus had kept the knot, even his more human form... "Mundus... Please..." The Demon begged, shameless in his wants as he was with everything else. Mundus smirked at the small whine that slipped from his Knight's throat. And Sparda was his now. Had been for some time, he supposed. The Demon Lord removed his fingers, smirking again at the needy whine that Sparda gave him as he settled in between his splayed legs, teasing the head of his cock against the dripping hole and revelling in the desperate way that the other tried to push back, held fast by his chains and begging with every part of his body, arching and panting, dripping with desire.

"Mundus...! Please...??" Sparda whined again, sounding even more desperate and needy this time. Mundus made him wait for another few moments, enjoying the way he writhed and squirmed in his chains. The raptured, breathless cry he gave when Mundus finally pushed in sent a wave of heat through his form, as the Demon Lord sheathed himself in one long movement. Sparda whined again when he held still. The feeling of fullness from having Mundus inside him was incredible as always, but he needed 'more' dammit, and he just 'knew' what it was that Mundus was waiting for... "Please... Mundus, please... My Lord... Please, take me..." The Demon begged, baring his throat to him and tilting his hips up in encouragement, pleading with him to give him what he so obviously needed...

Mundus let out a low, pleased growl at the utter submission of the Demon beneath him, and the Demon Lord leaned forward over him, biting his neck and sinking sharp fangs into soft flesh as he drew back and slammed back in, harshly. Sparda's ecstatic cry was like music to his ears. Mundus set a harsh rhythm. Hard, fast deep thrusts that had the sturdy metal frame of the bed creaking as Sparda moaned and cried and begged beneath him, his strong legs curling around Mundus's waist as he tugged at his chains and threw his head back, exposing even more of his beautiful pale throat to the Demon's teeth. Claws dug in at the Knight's hips where he held him, and Sparda yowled and writhed on his thick cock, the stretch and the fullness perfect, as ever, and he could feel the edge of Mundus's knot pushing at the edges of his slick hole, and the Demon let out a sharp, strangled cry of bliss as Mundus nailed his prostate, angling himself to hit it on every hard thrust in now, and it wasn't long before Sparda felt his orgasm creeping up on him, about to go over...

A harsh, ragged scream of frustration ripped from his throat when he felt Mundus squeezing the base of his dick to cut him off, and Sparda yanked at his chains again and whimpered, desperately as Mundus continued to thrust into him, and the blinding pleasure and the aching need to come were only building now the longer Mundus held him off... "Fuck! Mundus!! Please!?? Please, My Lord...! Please, let me come... Give me your knot... Your seed... Please...! Claim me...!" He hadn't actually meant to let that to slip out. Hadn't really realised that that was apparently what he wanted from Mundus, now... Before they had fallen out, and become enemies, Mundus had been his Lord, his commander, his best friend... They had been close. Never quite 'this' close, but close nonetheless. He supposed he really should have seen this coming sooner...

Mundus growled low in his throat at the sound of Sparda's pretty begging. It always pleased him to hear the other pleading with him... For him. Knowing that he was at Mundus's mercy. Subject to his whims, and desires... Hearing his Dark Knight beg to belong to him truly set a fire in Mundus's guts as he drove into him, and the Demon Lord let out a gutteral snarl as he sank fangs into Sparda's neck, right over his mating gland, biting hard and drawing blood as he shoved his large knot into him, finally deigning to let him come as he slammed himself deep and emptied himself into the other Demon's wet, willing channel as he tied them together.

Sparda let out a half human, half Demonic shriek as Mundus finally let him release, his mind sparking white with pleasure as he spilled over both their chests, mewling and panting and moaning loudly as he felt Mundus's hot seed filling him up, and his large, heavy knot stretching him out and keeping him buried deep inside him as their Demonic power mingled and wound together, settling deep in each other's souls... It was oddly comforting, being able to feel Mundus there inside him, both physically and on a much deeper level... They had spent so much time together, in the depths of Hell, that Sparda really couldn't see himself without the Demon by his side any longer... Mundus realised in that moment, that he rather felt the same way... Sparda's presence had become a constant for him. A bright, warm, insistent thing which Mundus realised he would actually miss, should it suddenly be taken away from him...

Mundus lapped up the blood from his Knight's throat with a surprising gentleness, a hand running through his soft white hair and Sparda mewled softly, a quiet purr rumbling through his chest as Mundus finally unchained him, and Sparda immediately threaded his fingers through the slate gray feathers of the large set of wings that had burst free of the Demon's back when he'd finished. Mundus rolled them to their sides with Sparda curled in close to his chest and their legs tangled, draping one large wing over them and settling the other carefully beneath them so that Sparda was laying on it, cocooned within the warmth of the strong but surprisingly soft gray feathers...

They didn't speak, as they slowly drifted off to sleep. They really didn't need to, after this long... The bond they now shared only made the silent communication and knowledge of each others thoughts, and feelings that much easier, and the comfortable closeness they'd shared was now even more so. Sparda drifted off with a happy, contented little smile on his face where it was buried in Mundus's neck, with the Demon Lord's cock and seed buried deep inside him and, if Mundus actually allowed himself a tiny, small smile of his own then, well, no one would be the wiser...


End file.
